


Blue Moon Motel

by x_tilltheendoftheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Shower Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_tilltheendoftheline/pseuds/x_tilltheendoftheline
Summary: You've been on the run with Bucky since you left Hydra four months ago, and in a shitty motel you share your first time. Based on the song Blue Moon Motel by Nicole Dollanganger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this sort of goes along with a fic I'm writing that has a OC in it, but I changed it around a bit and made it a reader insert. I really love this song and I definitely recommend giving it a listen. 
> 
> P.S I'm sorry for any possible spelling errors and such, I wrote this on my new tablet and I haven't quite gotten the hang of how to edit on it.

    _Take me to the blue moon motel_

 

     “What the hell were you thinking?” a gruff voice asked from behind you. You rolled your eyes even if he couldn’t see the motion and kept walking towards your shared room at the Blue Moon Motel. “Were you even thinking?” Clearly Bucky wasn’t going to let this one go. You stopped dead in your tracks a few feet in front of the motel room door, sucking in deep breath before spinning around to face him.

     “Yes, as a matter of fact I was thinking.” You stated trying to keep your cool.

     “Really,” Bucky scoffed crossing his arms over his broad chest, “cause getting shot sure seems like a pretty stupid thing to me.” His eyes flickered from the bullet wound in your shoulder back up to your (Y/E/C) eyes. Your nostrils flared and you cast him any incredulous look; crossing your arms to match his stance.

     “I think the words you’re looking for are ‘Thank you’.” you answered coolly.

     “For what? For being an idiot and taking a bullet for me? I don’t think so.”

     “Oh so now I’m an idiot?”

     “Yes. You could’ve died.” Bucky took a step closer to you, his arms falling to his sides.

     “So could you’ve.” You fired back at The Winter Soldier, stepping closer so the two of you were basically nose to nose. A hint of emotion you couldn’t quite decipher flashed in his blue eyes. You had been on the run with Bucky Barnes for almost 6 months, and you’d grown quite close, when he opened his mouth to respond you were fairly certain what he’d say; you raised a finger to stop him. “I swear to god Barnes, if you’re about to say that that would’ve been okay, or any variation of such I will rip that metal arm of yours off and beat you with it.” His expression faltered, but when he made no move to speak you continued. “I don’t know what you think we’ve been doing these months on the run, but I guess I was stupid enough to think we were becoming friends. I know you’ve had a rough go of it, and you probably don’t think you deserve anything of the sort, but I care about you Bucky; a whole lot more than I planned to. Maybe that was a mistake on my part, but it’s the truth, so I’m sorry if your plan was to just run around and play the martyr cause I’m not gonna let you.” you searched his face for any sign of emotion, but there was none. The frustration was gone, but so was everything else and back was expressionless face of the ex-assassin you were used to. You let out an exasperated sign, and turned on your heels towards the room.

     You’d barely made a step forward before you felt a hand grip your arm pulling you back. Bucky spun you back around to face him hesitating only a moment before crashing his lips against yours. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you hadn’t thought about this; yearned for it even, in the time you’ve spent with Bucky and your desire was quickly outweighing your surprise. You slipped your arms around his neck pulling him as close as physically possible. You moaned against his lips and it spurred him on; his hands finding your hips, holding on to you with a bruising grip as if you were the only thing keeping him on earth.

     You kissed for what felt like an eternity, all tongues and teeth and roaming hands only breaking apart when you absolutely needed air. Your eyes stayed locked on each other; your foreheads resting on one another as you caught your breath. You smiled at him, a smile so wide your cheeks hurt, and you nearly dropped dead right there when he returned it with one of his own. It was the first real smile you’d ever seen on his handsome face in the four months the two of you had been on the run, and you swore in that moment that you’d do anything in your power to make sure you saw it again. Bucky didn’t give you a chance to say anything else before he had one arm behind your knees and the other around your waist, lifting you up into his arms; bridal style. You yelped in surprise, your arms clutching tighter around his neck.

_Carry me over the threshold_

_Treat me like I am your young bride_

_Together on our wedding night_

    

     “What are you doing?” You asked him through the laughter that was bubbling from your lips; any hostility between the two of you had disappeared.

     “Carrying you.”

     “I see that, but why?”

     “Because you’re wounded.” Bucky answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. You shook your head, laughing again.

     “I got shot in the shoulder, not the leg. I’m perfectly capable of walking the 10 steps to the room.” Bucky simply shrugged his shoulders and reached for the door handle. You chuckled as you watched him struggle to unlock the door and hold you at the same time, after a moment of watching his folly you snatched the keys out of his hand, “Oh give me that will ya’.” Bucky rolled his eyes as you unlocked the door yourself pushing it wide open. You turned your head to him a satisfied grin plastered on your face, and he couldn’t help but smile back at you. Bucky carried you into the room; he kicked the door closed behind him, and carried you both into the small bathroom. “Bucky?” you questioned as he set you down on the on the bathroom sink and moved to turn on the shower. “Buck?” you asked again when he didn’t give you an answer. He turned back to face you seemingly satisfied with the temperature of the water.

     “Yes doll?” He came to stand in front of you, taking up the space right between your knees.

     “What are you doing?” his hands moved to the hem of your shirt, the once grey fabric was now caked in dirt and dried blood after today’s unfortunate series of events. Bucky waited a beat toying with the hem, when you made no move to stop him he pulled the shirt over your head.

     “I thought we could use a shower.” 

     “We?” you raised an eyebrow questioningly, but you couldn’t help the smirk that played on your lips. You honestly couldn’t think of anything you’d rather do than shower with James Buchanan Barnes, the thought alone sent shiver through your body, and you could feel the wetness pooling between your between your thighs. He hummed in response nodding his head before slipping his own shirt off tossing on the floor with your own. Of course you’d seen him shirtless before, having patched him up many times, but this time felt different. Your hands reached out seemingly of their own accord and you ran you fingers over his broad shoulders and down his arms, enjoying the contrast of warm flesh and cool metal. When you reached his forearms you gripped them, pulling him closer to you trailing the fingers of your right hand back up his metal arm. Bucky tensed slightly when you brushed your fingertips over the scared flesh where the arm had been attached. “Does it hurt?” you raised your head to look at him. He shook his head, but wouldn’t meet your gaze.

     “Not really, not anymore. It’s just – it’s disgusting.” He spoke barely above a whisper, and the sadness in his voice broke your heart. You leaned forward and pressed a light kiss over the scars, he turned his head eyes locking with yours, a look of disbelief and admiration on his face. You smiled up at him before continuing to place small kisses down the metal all the way to his fingers; giving each of them a kiss as well, feeling his eyes on you the whole time.

     “It’s a part of you, and that means it’s wonderful just like the rest of you.” you said punctuating each word with a kiss to his palm. Bucky couldn’t believe you, after everything you knew he’d done as The Winter Soldier you still wanted him, the metal arm that he thought was disgusting, that he felt made him a monster, you liked. He still wasn’t really used to feeling all his emotions again, but from the moment you quite literally crashed into his life he couldn’t help but feel a pull towards you, and it this moment he was pretty sure that feeling was love. Bucky closed the distance between you leaning in slanting his lips over yours. You let go of his metal hand to slip yours arms around his neck holding him close, your hands tangling in his hair tugging slightly eliciting a moan from him. You pulled on his locks again a little harder this time just to hear that sweet sound again, he moved from your lips down to your neck, a low growl vibrating against your skin as he sucked a purple bruise over your collarbone. You let out a moan of your own, your eyes closing and your head falling back against the mirror with a thud. Bucky kissed and sucked at the skin on your neck sliding his hands slowly up your sides and around to unclasp your bra, he slipped it off tossed it behind him. He had pulled away completely, and your eyes fluttered open disappointed by the lack of contact. You opened your eyes to see him standing there in front of you staring down at your bare chest; you were suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, going to cover yourself, but he grabbed your hands stopping you.

     “Don’t. “ he let go of your hands, cupping a reddening cheek with his flesh hand. “You’re so beautiful.” He smiled down at you before catching you lips in another quick kiss.

     “Mmm you too.” You said when he pulled away a lazy smile on your face. He chuckled helping you to your feet and out of the rest of your clothes before removing the rest of his, telling you again how beautiful you were before ushering you into the shower, and slipping in behind you. The hot water felt like heaven against your skin, your muscles relaxing under the spray.

_Fuck me in the motel shower_

_Make my makeup run like a porn star_

    

     Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist gently pulling you against him, placing soft kisses on your shoulder, his stubble tickling your skin in the most delightful way. You smiled to yourself placing your owns hands over his, linking your fingers together with his. You brought his left hand up to your lips kissing the now wet metal. "Can you feel that?"

     "Sort of. My brain is telling me that your touching it, but it doesn't feel the same. It's not as, as-"

     "Personal? " you asked turning in his arms to face him. He nodded a sad smile on his face. You smiled back leaning up to kiss him hard on the lips, your arms moving around his shoulders as the kiss grew more passionate. Bucky's hands slid to your hips gripping them tightly, holding you as close as possible, a gasp escaping your lips when you felt his hard length against your thigh. He chuckled against your lips pulling back to look in your eyes.

     "Sorry about that." He said nodding down between the two of you.

     "Don't be. Isn't that why we're in here?" you questioned, a smirk on your lips.

     "I just thought we were cleaning off." he said feigning innocence, but the glint in his blue eyes gave him away.

     "Uh huh sure. Well looks like there's a change of plans." you teased, reaching down to wrap your hand around his member, you tightened your grip slightly your smirk turning into a full smile when you felt him shudder, a small moan slipping from his mouth.

     " _Doll_." Bucky whispered looking at you through lidded eyes.

     "I love when you call me that." you mused, lazily stroking him, leaning forward to place kisses on his chest. "Touch me." Bucky raised his flesh hand from your hip up to your chest, giving you breast a soft squeeze. "T-the other one too." you moaned as he continued his minstrations on your breast, rolling your nipple between two fingers. He hesitated a moment, afraid to touch you anymore than he already was with his metal hand, he was so nervous to hurt you; the first good thing he had in his life for the last seventy years. "Please Bucky." you nearly begged cupping his cheek with your free hand making him look at you.

     "What if I hurt you?" he asked, apprehension evident in his voice.

     "You won't." he opened his mouth to protest again, but you promptly cut him off "You won't." You let go of his length and instead took his metal hand in yours bringing it up to your chest to join his flesh one. He looked up, eyes searching your face and you nodded urging him to do something. Bucky gave both of your breasts a squeeze, making sure to be more careful with his left hand. He rolled your hardening nipples between his fingers, leaning down to take one in his mouth sucking and nibbling gently at the sensitive peak before moving to give your left breast the same treatment. "B-bucky..." you moaned pulling his head up to kiss him. "w-want you inside me. _Please..."_ Bucky let out another growl against your lips, spinning you around in his grasp. He pushed on your shoulders bending you at the waist with your forearms against the shower wall to brace yourself before sliding his rough hands down your wet back to grab a handful of your ass.

     "You’re so pretty bent over like this for me baby." he lent forward, brushing your wet hair away to whisper in your ear. Bucky trailed a a digit of his flesh hand down your slit collecting your growing wetness with his fingers. "So wet too. This all for me?"

     "Fuck yes Bucky, now please fuck me." you nearly shouted turning your head the best you could to look at him. He smirked, licking his finger clean of your wetness, his eyes closed and his wet hair hanging in his face; a sight you were sure you'd never forget.

     "Anything for you." with one swift movement he was inside of you, filling you deliciously; you both moaned in unison as he bottomed out. Bucky waited a moment giving you time to adjust before he began to thrust in and out of you; setting his pace. The spray of the shower head had water cascading over your bodies, and you were sure your makeup was a mess by now; running all over your face, but as Bucky fucked into you couldn't care less. He pulled out and let out a soft laugh when you whined at the emptyness. "Sorry doll." he turned you around again, lifting you up in his arms and pressing your back against the tile. "I just want to see that beautiful face when you cum." You both moaned again as he slid effortlessly back inside of you. He held you tight against the wall bringing your legs up to wrap around his waist as he picked he pace up again. You reached up and pulled him in for another kiss, pulling away with a gasp as he angled himself to brush against that extra sensitive spot inside of you.

     _“F-fuck_ Bucky!” You nearly shouted burying your face in the crook of his neck, relishing in the sounds of wet skin slapping together along with the moans and grunts coming from Bucky. He slammed into you again and again, hitting that spot each time sending ripples of pleasure through your body until the only thing you could manage to speak was his name.

     “Go on, cum for me doll.” Bucky’s voice filled your ears and with that the coil that had been tightening in your belly snapped and you came around him with a loud moan. Bucky was following right behind you, thrusting into once more before spilling is release inside of you. He leaned forward placing a kiss to your temple, before slipping out of you and helping you to the shower floor still clinging to each other as you came down from your high. “I love you.” Bucky whispered against the hair on the top of your head, leaving a kiss there as well.

     “I love you too, Bucky.” You mumbled into his chest, and he could feel your smile against his skin. The two of you spent the next few minutes actually showering each other off in a comfortable silence, both feeling utterly content and at peace.

_Carry me naked to the bed_

_Fawn my hair out when it's still wet_

    

     After you were both clean and dried off Bucky picked you up again; carrying your naked body to one of the motel beds, pulling the blanket up over you before slipping in beside you. You closed your eyes with a smile on your face as he played with your wet hair; spreading it out on the pillow enjoying the smell of your honey shampoo.

     “Have I mentioned that I love you yet?” he asked wrapping an arm around your waist and kissing your cheek. You giggled in response, turning on your side to cuddle back into him.

     “You may have mentioned it, doesn’t mean I mind hearing it again.”

     “Good, cause I’m gonna say it as often as I can.” Bucky sleepily mumbled into your hair.

_From the motel window, the signs twinkle and the stars go_

_I see all the places you've taken me and all the places we'll go together_

    

     Bucky fell asleep almost instantly with you tucked against him, but after the events of the day you were too wired to fall asleep just yet. From your side of the bed you could see the light from the neon motel sign and the twinkling stars outside the window, making you smile. It had been a long four months that the two of you had spent on the run from Hydra and the government, having traveled quite a bit together you’d stayed in your fair share of cheap motels. However you made sure to mentally catalogue this one as your favorite. You had been through most of the east coast with Bucky already, and even though things were sometimes rough or when there were days like today when a few Hydra goons almost got the upper hand on the two of you, it wasn’t all bad. Looking on the bright side, you couldn’t wait to see where else the two of you would end up together.

 

_Hold me spoon me and I'll pretend_

_I_ _n your arms that I am pregnant_

_With your baby, yeah your baby_

_Your two babies softly sleeping_

 

     You ran your fingers lightly over the arm Bucky had wrapped securely around your waist, interlocking your fingers with his splayed across your stomach. You couldn’t help, but feel you mind wandering to thoughts pf what would happen after; after Hydra, after running, after all of this. You knew there might never be an after, but lying here wrapped up in Bucky’s arms you hoped to a God you weren’t sure you believed in that there would be. You imagined having his baby; or maybe two babies, you were open to suggestions. You couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the thought. Your whole life the idea or children and a family never seemed to appeal to you, yet now you could see that for Bucky and yourself. He had been your partner in crime these past few months, and you hoped it remained that way. As long as you made it out of this alive.

 

_You're my Mickey I'm your Mallory_

_You're my Kurt I'm your Courtney_

_You're my Joe I'm your Norma_

_You're my Clarence and I'm your Alabama_


End file.
